Tunangan? Ya Ampun!
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: "Sepupunya Sai? Ganteng dong." Ino mendadak semangat, Ino udah pernah liat album keluarga Sai dan menurut Ino semua Uchiha itu beneran cakep. "Ino plis, kamu ga tau dia. Bisa aja dia rambutnya kayak Lee, badannya kaya Chouji, dan tingkahnya kayak Orochimaru." Sakura mulai depresi.
1. Chapter 1

Hai, Raiko Azawa kembali dengan fic baru dan baru kali ini nyoba gaya bahasa yang kaya gini, tapi semoga cocok. errr...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Tunangan? Ya Ampun!

.\.

"Jadi, kamu cepetan mandinya. Jangan sampe telat, kita pokoknya ngumpul di rumah Kiba malem ini."

"Iya, ini aku mandi, kok."

Menggerutu, Sakura menyambar handuknya sambil terus mengoceh dengan kepala miring, sebuah handphone android terjepit diantara bahu dan pipi kanannya.

"Pokoknya kamu mandinya ga pake lama, biasanya kamu kan mandinya tiga jam!"

"Itu bukannya kamu, ya?" Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Lagian kan aku dijemput sama Sai, bisa aja dia telat."

"Dia ga akan telat, aku pastiin."

"Cieee... yang mantannya, tau banget." Sakura meledek Ino yang sepertinya langsung manyun diseberang sana. "Lagian kenapa ga kamu aja sih yang sama Sai barengannya? Kan searah rumahnya, aku bisa sama Shino aja, kan?"

"Engga pokoknya aku yang sama Shino!" Teriak Ino. "Udah kamu buruan mandi!"

Sakura meletakkan handphonenya diatas meja, yang terus mengumandangkan suara omelan Ino. Sakura? Sibuk konser di kamar mandi.

"Ino? Kamu ngomong sama Sakura?"

"Hah?" Omelan Ino terhenti saat mendengar suara lembut Ibunya Sakura. "Tante? Sakuranya mana?"

"Mandi. Lah Ino ga tau? Wah kurang ajar emang si Sakura." Ibu Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tante tutup dulu, ya, ada tamu. Nanti kalo Ino masih mau ngomong sama Sakura telpon lagi aja, oke?"

"Siap, tante."

-,-

"Bunda..." Terdengar teriakan Sakura dari kamarnya. "Sisir aku mana? Bunda pindahin ga sih?"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Sisir keramat itu tetap tidak dapat ditemukan. Entah karena sisir tersebut memang tak ada disitu atau memang kamar Sakura yang terlalu berantakan sampai sisir itu menghilang dengan gaib.

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari sang ibunda tercinta, Sakura memutuskan mencari sisir di kamar orang tuanya. Kalau sisir milik ibu biasanya pasti ada diatas meja riasnya, berbeda dengan sisir milik Sakura yang dapat berada lebih dari tujuh tepat berbeda.

"Nah itu Sakura." Sakura menoleh mendengar suara ayahnya, di ruang tamu tampak kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk dan sepertinya ada tamu yang berkunjung. Paling tetangga.

"Bunda liat sisir aku ga?" Tanya Sakura dari balik bingkai pintu.

"Sakura?" Terdengar suara tante-tante yang bukan ibu Sakura. "Sini, nak. Ya ampun, udah lama ga liat kamu."

Merasa dipanggil, Sakura muncul di ruang tamu dan melihat ada sepasang suami istri yang umurnya kira-kira sama dengan orang tuanya sedang duduk di sofa. Pasangan tidak dikenal, tapi andai tidak beramah tamah maka ibunya pasti akan marah. Oke, salam.

"Sakura..." Terdengar suara ibunya dalam devil mode. Sakura mengernyikan dahinya, salah apa lagi? Kan udah salaman sampe jidat sakit karena kepentok cincin tante cantik ini. Apa lagi, sih?

"Iyaaa..." Jawab Sakura inosen.

"Itu rambut kamu kenapa belom disisir?" Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah melihat ibunya yang udah siap marah. Ngelirik ayah, beliau cuma noleh ke arah lain dengan tangan ngebekap mulut, pasti nahan tawa itu. Dasar ayah durhaka!

"Kan tadi lagi nyari sisirnya ke kamar bunda."

"Trus itu handuk apa tujuannya? Mana rambutnya masih netes-netes gitu lagi. Sini bunda keringin! Kamu tuh masih kayak anak kecil aja, ga malu apa diliatin Tante Mikoto?"

Sakura cemberut lalu duduk di lantai tepat di depan ibunya. Kalau dilihat penampilan Sakura memang cukup kacau untuk menyambut tamu. Sakura menggunakan celana pendek dan T-shirt, lalu di kedua bahunya membentang handuk yang digunakan layaknya scarf, dan rambut basahnya yang masih menetes kemana-mana.

"Aku abis ini mau ke tempat Kiba sama anak-anak. Entar berangkatnya sama Sai."

"Sai itu siapa? Pacar kamu?" Tanya Tante Mikoto.

"Engga, aku ga punya pacar kok, Tan. Ga ada yang mau juga." Sakura tertawa. "Kalo tante ada anak cowok ganteng jodohin aja sama aku."

"Tante itu ada loh, anak cowok, dua lagi." Kata ibu. Sakura meringis, padahal sok akrab aja Sakura ngomong gitu. "Tapi anaknya Tante Mikoto rapi, mandiri, ga kayak kamu. Mana mau Tante Mikoto jodohin anaknya sama kamu kalo kamu aja masih kayak anak SD gini? Ga malu itu sama tantenya?"

"Iya, lagian aku becanda kok bunda, ga usah dibawa serius juga kali." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Tante sama om darimana? Kok ga pernah main kesini? Temennya bunda pas sekolah, ya?"

"Iya tante tinggalnya di Oto. Dulu sekelas pas SMA, tapi pas udah nikah tante tinggalnya ikut om di Oto." Sakura manggut-manggut denger penjelasan Tante Mikoto.

"Kamu kalo mau sama anak om pilih aja." Tiba-tiba suaminya Tante Mikoto berbicara, padahal dari tadi om itu terlihat sedang berpikir serius. "Om suka sama anak yang lincah kayak kamu, kalo kamu jadi menantu om, bagus banget. Sekalian biar kita bisa jadi keluarga beneran, ya ga?"

"Bisa aja si Fugaku." Ayah Sakura tertawa. "Engga liat kelakuan anakku? Aku bahkan ragu ada cowok yang mau ngambil dia buat jadi istri. Udah kelas dua SMA tapi masih kayak gini aja."

"Ayah..." Sakura memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan termaut yang bisa dia keluarkan. "Nanti juga kalo aku udah kuliah aku ga gini lagi, kok."

"Aih, kalo udah gini kelakuannya, susah berubahnya." Ibu Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Enak ya Mikoto, anakmu. Udah pinter, ganteng, baik lagi. Bedanya sama anakku."

"Bunda plis, bangga sama anak sendiri."

Terdengar suara kendaraan diparkir di halaman depan rumah Sakura. Sakura tidak mau repot berdiri, lagipula Sai sudah terbiasa dengan rumah ini sejak mereka mulai berteman. Bahkan biasanya Sai masuk lewat dapur biar langsung bisa minum.

"Sana cepet ambil sisirnya, bunda sisirin. Itu Sai udah dateng, ga malu kamu sama Sai."

"Ah dia bahkan udah liat aku dalem kondisi paling ancur, malu kenapa? Segini mah ga seberapa bunda."

Sakura mengambil sisir di kamar orang tuanya, lalu kembali ke posisinya semula. Saat rambut Sakura masih setengah kering seperti ini, biasanya ibunya yang akan menyisirnya. Rambut setengah kering memang gampang rontok, dan dengan cara Sakura menyisir mode beringas, tentu akan menambah resiko kebotakan.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sai muncul di pintu ruang tamu. Menggunakan kemeja dan jeans hitam, Sai benar-benar kelihatan tampan. Wajar sih, Sai kan emang model.

"Tante Mikoto? Om Fugaku? Kok disini?"

"Lah kamu kenal mereka Sai?" Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Iyalah kenal, ini om sama tante aku."

Kalau dilihat sekilas memang ada kemiripan antara Sai dengan Om Fugaku, Sai terlihat seperti Om Fugaku versi muda. Ah, jadi mereka ini keluarga Uchiha? Orang kaya, dong.

"Hahaha, udah lama temenan sama Sakura?" Tanya Tante Mikoto.

"Udah sejak masuk SMA..."

"Iya, tante, dulu Sai ini pacarnya temen aku jadi aku deket deh sama dia, tapi udah putus sih, sayang banget tau, tante. Padahal temen aku kan model juga sama kayak Sai, cantik banget gitu." Potong Sakura.

"Trus sekarang ngedeketinnya Sakura?" Ledek Tante Mikoto.

"Ya enggalah." Sai masuk ke ruang keluarga dan sepertinya terus ke dapur.

"Udah biasa kalo dia, udah kayak rumah sendiri, biasa juga masuknya lewat dapur, ga tau mimpi apaan dia bisa masuk lewat depan hari ini." Kata ibu, Sakura berdiri setelah rambutnya selesai disisir dan masuk ke kamar setelah permisi kepada kedua tamu mereka.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sakura dan Sai kembali ke ruang tamu dengan Sakura yang nenteng-nenteng sepatu kets.

"Tante, om, aku berangkat dulu, ya." Pamit Sakura.

"Jangan kemaleman pulangnya." Kata Ayah Sakura.

"Yang bener kepagian." Sakura tertawa. "Cuma ke tempat Kiba doang, kok. Ga kemana-mana."

"Kamu serius pake celana pendek gitu?" Tanya Ibu.

"Tenang aja, Sai juga udah ga napsu kok sama aku." Jawab Sakura cuek, Sai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sai..." Terdengar suara Om Fugaku saat mereka berdua hampir mencapai pintu keluar. "Jangan macem-macem sama Sakura, dia itu tunangannya Sasuke."

-,-

Berminggu-minggu kemudian...

"Bunda itu kamarnya disiapin buat apaan? Mau ada tamu?" Tanya Sakura saat akan berangkat sekolah. Terlihat orang yang biasa diperkerjakan ibu untuk membersihkan rumah sedang membereskan kamar kosong di lantai satu. Rumah Sakura memang tidak memiliki pembantu tetap, mereka hanya menyewa orang sekedar untuk membersihkan rumah.

"Buat Sasuke. Mulai hari ini dia pindah ke rumah kita."

"Sasuke?" Sakura menerawang ingatannya. "Anaknya Om Fugaku? Ngapain?"

"Kan dia mau tunangan sama kamu, jadi bulan depan dia kan masuk kuliah di Konoha University. Ya wajar dong tinggal disini, kan nanti juga kalo kalian nikah bakal tinggal bareng juga. Kenapa ga dibiasain dari sekarang?"

"Hah? Tunangan? Seriusan bunda? YANG BENER AJA!"

"Ya bener, kan kamu sendiri yang minta jodoh-jodohin sama anak Tante Mikoto, itu tantenya mau dan kayaknya Sasukenya juga ga keberatan."

"Tapi kan bunda, aku bercanda aja waktu itu." Sakura mulai panik. "Ah bunda ga asik."

"Udah sih, nanti kalo kamu liat muka Sasuke ga mungkin ga mau. Dia itu apa ya, kalo bunda seumur kamu udah bunda nobatin jadi most wanted boy deh."

"Most wanted dari Hongkong?" Sakura menggerutu. "Aku berangkat dulu deh bunda, ga usah ngomongin jodoh-jodohan, ini ga becandaan tau."

"Yang bilang becandaan siapa sih?" Ibu Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh iya, hari ini bunda mau jemput ayah ke bandara, dan kayaknya ga sempet masak soalnya mau ngurusin barang-barang Sasuke yang entar dianter jasa pindahannya. Kamu pulang sore kan? Nanti Sasuke yang jemput, ya? Kamu entar ajak dia aja makan diluar, oke?"

"Iya bunda..." Jawab Sakura lemas.

-,-

"Sekarang sebutin alesan kenapa aku harus nemenin kamu disini sedangkan kamu ga ada kepentingan di sekolah. Ayo dong, Sakura, aku ada pemotretan jam tujuh, musti berangkat cepetan kalo ga aku takut kena macet."

Sakura hanya diam, membuat Ino makin frustasi. Ga biasanya Sakura diam, itu aneh. Biasanya Sakura akan segera menceritakan apa pun ke Ino, tapi sekarang.

"Yaudah deh, kalo kamu mau pergi duluan aja. Aku disini aja."

"Iya tapi ngapain? Kalo kamu kayak gini aku malah takut kamu diapa-apain orang! Ninggalinnya jadi ngeri."

"Aku ga apa-apa kok, beneran."

Ino menarik nafas panjang, sekolah udah sepi sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan Sakura maksa Ino buat nemenin dia di sekolah. Tadinya Ino semangat banget pengen ninggalin Sakura, tapi ngeliat kondisi Sakura yang kayak mayat idup ini bikin Ino ga tega dan ngeri ninggalin Sakura. Walau sebenernya kalo pun Sakura diculik Ino lebih kasian sama penculiknya, sih. Sakura kan berisik trus makannya banyak, bisa insomnia campur bokek penculiknya.

"Sekarang kamu cerita deh, aku dengerin. Ada apaan?"

"Jadi hari ini aku dijemput sama orang yang katanya mau tunangan sama aku. Aku ga ngerti gimana tapi tiba-tiba kayaknya aku dijodohin sama dia, dan dia mulai tinggal juga di rumah aku. Sumpah aku tadinya ngira ini becandaan sampe tiba-tiba dia SMS udah ada di depan gerbang."

"Serius?" Ino mangap. Ini berita yang lebih sensasional daripada isu kalo Orochimaru jarang mandi. "Gimana orangnya?"

"Ya mana aku tau, liat fotonya aja engga pernah, tau aja engga. Gila, kan? Yang aku tau dia sepupuan sama Sai. Trus ngapain malah tinggal di rumah aku coba, ga di rumah Sai aja?"

"Sepupunya Sai? Ganteng dong." Ino mendadak semangat, Ino udah pernah liat album keluarga Sai dan menurut Ino semua Uchiha itu beneran cakep.

"Ino plis, kamu ga tau dia. Bisa aja dia rambutnya kayak Lee, badannya kaya Chouji, dan tingkahnya kayak Orochimaru." Sakura mulai depresi.

"Lebay ah." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Trus sampe kapan kita disini?"

"Ga tau, mau pura-pura ga baca sms aja." Tiba-tiba terdengar dering dari handphone Sakura yang langsung disilent sama cewek pink itu. "Sama ga denger telpon."

Ino mengeluarkan handphonenya dan bermain game, mengindahkan Sakura yang masih diem kayak pajangan. Sampai tiba-tiba Ino melihat ada orang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Orang itu gantengnya ga kira-kira, beneran kayak bintang film. Ah wajar sih orang semacem ini keliaran di sekolah mereka, soalnya emang sekolahnya lagi dipake buat syuting film. Ino sendiri jadi cameo di film itu.

"Kalo mau nyari crew filmnya, mereka ada di lantai dua."

"Mantannya Sai, kan?" Cowok itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sakura, ayo pulang."

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, hanya untuk menampilkan ekspresi terbelalak yang sangat tidak elit. Jangan bilang kalo orang ini Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak, ini terlalu sempurna! Pasti sifatnya kayak setan.

-,-

tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu :)

kalo tanggepannya bagus, lanjut!


	2. Chapter 2

Reviewnya waw banget, rasanya agak shock juga karena kebiasa nulis baku dan pas nulis dengan Ejaan Yang Dihancurkan malah reviewnya banyak banget. Tapi makasih guys :)

Dan karena aku lagi ga ribet kuliahnya jadi apdet langsung.

Makasih buat Natsuyakiko32, ichirukilover30, rikaochan, Haru CherryRaven, Horyzza, Ricchi, eka, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, Mieuw, Svrzmly, UMEE-chan29, hijikata-han, riyu, Hyoudou Nozomi, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, Racchan Cherry-desu, Luca Marvell, Nyanmaru desu, YashiUchiHatake, Mia Rinuza, amu-b, Febri Feven, eL-yuMiichann, Rinako, , poo, De Chan, furiikuhime, Sakuhime chan, Hotaru Keiko, beauty-rose, Resa, Dypa-chan, namika, NuruHime-chan19, Lukireichan, Hikari Ciel, ongkitang, Seijuurou Eisha, Rihana Black Diamond, aguma, The Phantomhive, Refunny, Ramen panas, p.w, kawaii, senayuki-chan, El Ghashinia, .524, Sheiyuki, , Tomat-23

Tunangan? Ya Ampun!

./.

Sasuke liat kiri, Sakura liat kiri. Sasuke liat depan, Sakura liat kanan. Sasuke liat kiri lagi, Sakura liat hape. Sasuke mengambil nafas kenceng-kenceng, Sakura liat kanan. Sasuke liat kiri, Sakura mendadak ngetik-ngetik. Akhirnya pas lampu merah, Sasuke konsisten liat kiri tanpa noleh kemana-mana lagi, Sakura makin buang muka.

"Apaan sih liat-liat!" Teriak Sakura tanpa melirik Sasuke, terus buang muka ke arah jendela tanpa berani liat Sasuke. Ya gimana bisa berani, dengan matanya yang setajem itu, kalo berani noleh mungkin Sakura udah ditusuk ribuan pedang.

"Ya kamunya aneh." Sasuke ngeliat lurus lagi kedepan karena lampunya udah berubah ijo lagi. "Kamu ngapain dari tadi liat-liat terus?"

"Ih pede." Sakura mengeluarkan ekspresi tersongongnya. "Cakep juga engga."

"Ya udah ga boleh liat lagi."

"Kok gitu?" Sakura melotot.

"Kan katanya jelek."

Sakura mulai monyong-monyong ga jelas sambil ngewhatsapp Ino soal betapa nyebelinnya si Sasuke. Padahal kalo dipikir-pikir cowok ini belom ngapa-ngapain kok, Sakura aja yang lebay. Ah, lagian cewek mana sih yang bisa membantah kecakepan seorang Sasuke yang udah teruji di ITB dan IPB itu? Cuman, ah, kan gengsi! Mana laper lagi, soalnya tiap hari Kamis kayak gini kan Sakura ada pelajaran Matematika yang gurunya si tukang telat Kakashi. Telatnya parah, bisa sampe satu jam. Kalo keluar kelas pas Kakashi belum muncul, entar ditangkap guru piket. Tapi karena Kakashi telat dan akhirnya ngajarnya malah ngabisin jam istirahat, ya ga sempet makan. Dan kalo pulang sekolah kerennya makanan di kantin udah abis aja, masa makan ciki doang?

"Mau makan ga? Belom makan, kan?"

"Nggak laper." Jawab Sakura cepet, yang langsung disesali kurang dari sedetik kemudian. Bego, gengsi ya gengsi aja tapi perut jangan sampe dikorbanin.

"Yakin?"

"Errr..."

"Ya udah temenin makan aja, laper."

Sakura ngangguk tanpa ekspresi, padahal dalem hati joget-joget seneng. Ternyata Sasuke laper juga, jadi ga perlu deh ngaku laper dan ngeralat omongan yang tadi. Ga berapa lama, Sasuke udah ngebelokin mobilnya ke mall terdekat, Konoha emang city of mall, jadi kalo yang dicari fast food sebenernya ga susah.

"Mau makan dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mcd aja yang cepet." Soalnya dari parkiran emang yang langsung ada pintu masuknya dari luar dan ga perlu nunggu lama itu ya Mcd. Sasuke cuma ngangguk dan ngikutin Sakura yang kayaknya semangat banget masuk ke restorannya. Untung aja udah lewat jam makan siang, jadi lumayan sepi.

"Pesanannya?" Tanya mas-mas kasir Mcd.

"Err... Triple Cheesee Burger, kentang ukuran large sama Pepsinya juga yang large, ya." Terdengar suara ketawa ketahan dari sebelahnya, Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Sasuke mau pesen apa?"

"Kentang medium sama Coca Cola medium."

"Lah katanya kamu laper?"

"Bukannya kamu yang laper? Dari tadi perutnya bunyi."

Jleb. Sakura tertunduk. Ternyata bukan cuma matanya yang tajem, omongannya juga tajem, setajem silet. Ga lama, pesanan mereka jadi, Sasuke bawa nampannya, diikutin Sakura dibelakang, diiringi pandangan kecewa mbak-mbak Mcd yang daritadi ngeliatin Sasuke.

"Abis tadi kamu lama, jadi aku makan mi ayam depan sekolah." Well, itu menjelaskan fenomena pingsannya beberapa cewek di gerbang sekolah tadi.

"Kenal Ino dimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil ngunyah burgernya. Duduk berhadapan gini sama Sasuke sama sekali ga memperbaiki suasana, malah makin awkward. Sakura yang ga berani liat muka Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang sepertinya sengajain mantengin muka Sakura. Keren. Sakura cuma bisa nunduk.

"Ga kenal."

"Kok tau dia mantannya Sai."

"Kan sepupu."

"Oh iya, lupa." Diam lagi berapa menit, ah Sakura beneran pengen keluar dari keawkwardan ini! Dan tiba-tiba Sakura mendapatkan ide jenius. "Aku panggil Sai ya, rumahnya deket sini loh, cuman dua belokan. Kalo ga salah dia ga ada jadwal pemotretan deh hari ini."

"Ya udah panggil aja."

Tanpa nunggu lama lagi, Sakura langsung nelpon Sai dan nyuruh si mayat idup itu buat dateng kesana, kebetulan Sai lagi ga ada kerjaan. Ga nyampe lima belas menit, Sai udah muncul di Mcd dengan muka bangun tidur dan asik dengan Pepsinya di sebelah Sasuke. Salah strategi, Sakura lupa Sai juga irit ngomong kayak Sasuke, malah iritan Sai kayaknya. Cuma kalo kayak gini seengganya perhatian Sasuke kebagi, ga melototin Sakura kayak tadi.

Dari sisi ini, Sakura bisa ngeliat betapa kuatnya gen Uchiha itu. Sai ama Sasuke itu sepupuan, tapi bisa dibilang mukanya mirip, sampe tatapan dingin pembunuhnya juga mirip walau lebih maut Sasuke karena Sasuke lebih ada ekspresinya ketimbang Sai. Yang bedain Sasuke sama Sai itu cuma Sai jauh lebih pucat dari Sasuke, dan rambut Sai lepek, ga kayak Sasuke yang rambutnya tidak dapat didefenisikan dengan kata-kata. Ah kalo diliat juga rambut Sasuke warnanya ga seitem Sai, lebih kayak biru tua banget malah. Ah kebayang deh kalo punya anak dari Sasuke, pasti ganteng banget kayak bapaknya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sai.

"Hah? Aku ga mau punya anak sama Sasuke, kok."

Sai dan Sasuke berpandang lalu ketawa ngakak, ga sampe yang bener-bener ngakak, cuma buat ukuran dua mahluk tanpa ekspresi itu udah dahsyat banget.

"Kamu... mau bikin anak... sama Sasuke?" Kata Sai di sela-sela tawanya.

"Engga gitu..." Jawab Sakura panik. "Aduh aku salah ngomong tadi, plis deh. Maksudnya, siapa sih yang mau bikin anak sama cowok dengan rambut ga teridentifikasi kayak dia?"

"Kata bunda kamu, aku ganteng. Bener ga mau?"

"Iya sih ganteng, tapi..."

"Wah ngaku dia!" Tawa Sai makin kenceng, sedangkan Sasuke terus ketawa tanpa suara sambil nutup mulutnya. Oke Sai, kamu bener-bener OOC kali ini!

Sakura cuma nunduk, ngebiarin dia mahluk berwajah malaikat berhati setan didepannya ini ketawa sampe puas. Padahal kan ga maksud gitu juga! Semoga Sasuke ga mikir aneh-aneh. Dan tiba-tiba, Sakura mendengar teriakan-teriakan.

"Itukan SAI YANG KEMAREN JADI MODEL VIDEO CLIP ITU!"

"Ada iklannya juga kan?"

"AH DIA BUKANNYA MAU BIKIN BOIBEN?"

Sakura nyengir, ini kartu kemenangannya, para cewek-cewek horror yang dari dulu kepengen banget ngajak Sai foto atau sekedar minta tanda tangan.

"AH ITU SIAPA SEBELAHNYA? Cakep juga, abangnya apa?"

"Sai itu anak tunggal, tapi kok mirip ya?"

"Samperin yuk..."

Cengiran Sakura makin lebar, saat Sai bertukar pandang dengan Sasuke dan keduanya memutuskan berdiri dan berjalan secepat mungkin ke parkiran. Sakura yang jalannya lama pun langsung diseret Sai ke mobilnya.

Sakura ketawa, bener-bener ketawa puas kali ini. Emang sih kadang ga enak jalan sama Sai karena tiba-tiba sering didatengin orang-orang ga dikenal kayak gitu, tapi kali ini bener-bener nyelametin. Dan bonusnya lagi, pulangnya Sakura jadi ikut Sai, bukannya Sasuke. Walau sama diemnya tapi setidaknya Sakura udah lama kenal Sai dan setelah pernyataan Sakura soal membuat anak tadi, rasanya ga oke banget semobil sama Sasuke. Bisa beneran diam tanpa kata.

-,-

"Ayah udah pulang?" Tanya Sai saat mereka sampe rumah, ayah Sakura emang kerjaannya pilot jadi sering ga ada di rumah.

"Udah sih harusnya hari ini, tadi siang katanya bunda jemput ke bandara deh."

Mereka berdua turun, dan dibelakang mobil Sai, Sasuke juga udah nyampe ternyata. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih ribet lepas sepatu dan buka kaos kaki, Sai yang pada dasarnya baru bangun tidur saat dipanggil Sakura tadi dan memutuskan pake sandal aja langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kamu sama Sai deket banget ya?" Tanya Sasuke yang juga ribet buka sepatu, walau akhirnya selesai duluan dan nungguin Sakura.

"Iya, pas dia pacaran sama Ino kan dia sering diajak Ino kesini. Ujung-ujungnya walau putus tapi Sai masih kesini juga." Sakura selesai melepas kaos kakinya lalu menyimpan sepatunya dan Sasuke ke rak sepatu. "Yuk, masuk."

Pas sampe ruang makan, Sakura cuma bisa mangap ngeliat Sai yang lagi makan ayam lada hitam sambil ngobrol sama ayah. Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelah Sai untuk menyapa Ayah Sakura.

"Bunda, katanya bunda ga masak. Itu Sai makan apaan?"

"Oh itu." Ibu meletakkan anggur di piring untuk dibawa ke meja makan. "Tadi mendadak kepengen masak, tapi kamu udah makan kan sama Sasuke?"

Sakura cuma manyun melihat senyum sok inosen sang ibu. Abis makan, Sai pamit pulang setelah cupika cupiki sama ibu, pas mau cupika cupiki sama Sasuke, Sasukenya kabur. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, sepertinya dengan keberadaan Sasuke disini, mendadak ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang panjang. WAIT! SASUKE MASIH INGET GA YA SOAL BIKIN ANAK TADI? Ga inget plis, ga inget.

-,-

Hari itu diawali dengan teriakan Sakura yang bangun telat padahal belom ngerjain peer dan mau nyontek peernya Sai hari ini. Ya, Sai si mayat idup itu, percaya atau engga, dia pinter, sumber contekan satu kelas. Gen Uchiha emang perfect.

"Sakura jangan lari-lari!" Teriak ibu.

"Sakura itu bajunya belom rapi!"

"Sakura..."

Klontang gedubrak krieettt... Sakura kepeleset.

"Tuh kan, itu lantainya tadi abis di pel." Ibu membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Aduh bunda, aku tuh udah telat."

"Iya tapi rambutnya sisir dulu."

"Ini udah disisir kok!"

"Apaan awut-awutan gini."

"Tadi depan kaca beneran udah rapi, bundaaaaaa!"

Sasuke dan ayah hanya nahan tawa sambil sarapan roti. Penampilan Sakura emang ga banget sih, rambut acak-acakan, kemejanya masih ada yang keluar-keluar dari rok, sepatu sebelah make sebelah engga karena tadi kepeleset dan sepatu sebelah kiri kelempar dengan ga elit ke halaman.

"Kamu tuh ga malu sama Sasuke?" Omel ibu sambil membenarkan tampilan Sakura dalem kamar. "Trus ini ga bedakan sama sekali, ya ampun, umur kamu tuh enam belas, masa musti bunda yang bedakin kayak pas kamu teka?"

Sakura cuma diem, nanggepin omelan ibu pas lagi kayak gini cuma bakal memperpanjang masalah. Selesai didandani ibunda tercinta, Sakura baru liat jam lagi yang waktunya udah mepet banget, takut ga sempet bikin peer.

"Sasuke anterin dong..." Rengek Sakura. "Aku musti cepet sampe sekolah, plisss... hari ini aja deh."

Sasuke cuma mengangguk dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Tak lama mereka sudah melaju di jalanan dengan lumayan ngebut dalam diam, soalnya Sakura lagi makan roti dan Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang hobi memulai pembicaraan. Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka udah sampe di seberang gerbang sekolah dan Sakura langsung lari setelah bilang makasih ke Sasuke.

"SAKURA TUNGGU!" Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan hanya memakai kolor kotak-kotak selutut dan kaos putih polos. Sakura noleh, dan liat Sasuke yang lagi berlari kearahnya sambil bawa-bawa tas Sakura yang ketinggalan di mobil. Sakura tepok jidat, bego.

"Sasuke..." Bisik Sakura saat Sasuke berhasil mengejar Sakura yang menunggu di trotoar depan gerbang sekolah. "Bulu kaki kamu lebat, ya. Tapi walau belom mandi kamu tetep ganteng kok, makasih."

"Kak Sasuke?" Sasuke noleh, ternyata dibelakang Sasuke ada Hinata yang baru aja dianterin kakak sepupunya ke sekolah. "Lagi ngapain disini?"

"Nganterin Sakura."

"Oh, aku kira kakak jadi nerusin kuliah di Suna."

"Enggak, soalnya kalo ngambil bisnis bagusan di Konoha."

"Masa? Bukannya jurusan bisnis paling bagus itu adanya di Suna, kak? Aku denger dari papa katanya Kak Sasuke udah di terima di Suna."

"Emm..." Sasuke menggaruk pipinya yang ga gatal. "Kamu masih jam delapan kan masuknya? Nemenin makan mi ayam dulu yuk kedepan, kebetulan tadi belom sarapan."

Bilang engga, bilang ENGGGAAAA! Teriak Sakura dalam hati, tapi karena teriaknya dalem hati doang mungkin karena itu Hinata ga denger.

"Boleh, aku juga tadi ga sempet sarapan kak."

"Udah ya Sakura, nanti sore perlu dijemput?"

"GA USAH." Sakura langsung masuk ke sekolah ninggalin Sasuke sama Hinata yang kayaknya beneran pergi ke tukang mi ayam berduaan. Sakura ga abis pikir, mereka bisa kenal dimana, sih? Dan Sasuke kenapa mendadak ramah gitu sama orang, biasa juga irit ngomong. Apa jangan-jangan sebenernya Sasuke itu suka sama Hinata cuma karena Hinata kurang lincah jadi Om Fugaku jodohinnya Sasuke sama Sakura bukan sama Hinata? Ah lagian aneh-aneh aja ada yang jodohin anak atas dasar kelincahan. Kalo seandainya Om Fugaku ga ketemu Sakura gimana? Dia mau bikin selebaran bertuliskan dicari menantu yang lincah gitu?

Bentar, sejak kapan Sakura jadi minat banget dijodohin sama Sasuke?

-,-

Doain aja aku kuliahnya lancar biar bisa apdet cepet. Soal Sasuke, aku usahain ga OOC. Ga akan mirip Eifell kok, disini Sakura anak yang punya banyak temen. Dan soal Sai yang main masuk-masuk aja ke rumah Sakura, temenku yang cowok juga beberapa ada yang kayak gitu dan kalo ada yang nanya itu siapa sering diakuin sodara aja biar ga ribet. Selama ortu oke kayaknya gapapa.

Ya, makasih buat yang udah review, kalo tanggapannya bagus lanjut ke next chap :)

Tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 apdet!

Makasih buat Tomat-23, hanahimechan, .524, Natsuyakiko32, aguma, Hari ss, ngk bisa login, Akira Fly, G, Mieuw, Racchan Cherry-desu, Haru CherryRaven, NuruHime-chan19, , Rihana Black Diamond, Sakuhime chan, rikaochan, Seijuurou Eisha, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, Ricchi, Hyoudou Nozomi, UMEE-chan29, Mushi kara-chan, August Atcherryd, kawaii, De Chan, smiley, 1, Nyanmaru desu, , amu-b, Febri Feven, Aoi Namikaze Kezia, Sheiyuki, Lhylia Kiryu, .7, The Phantomhive, Ramen panas, Mchsyafii yang udah mendukung dengan reviewnya, kalian semua keren guys :)

haha... kayaknya ada beberapa yang ga suka hinata ya, tapi tenang aja, doi bukan tokoh utama, dan ga ada acara ngerusak-ngerusak gimana, ini bukan sinetron, kan tetep sasusaku. mengenai si sasu sebenernya mau ga sama sakura, err... liat aja entar.

disini karakter sakuranya emang rada slebor dan para pinguin lebih dibuat manusiawi. dan kita bisa meyakini kegantengan sasuke emang murniii :p disini ceritanya kiba, hinata, sakura, shino, sai, ino itu kelas 2 sma, kalo sasuke dan naruto lagi persiapan masuk kuliah tapi udah ga di sma lagi karena udah ga ada urusan. masalah selingan naruto, nanti kok.. kan selalu bersama sasuke diaaa...

makasih yang udah doain kuliahnya author, thanks guys!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Tunangan? Ya Ampun! 3

.\.

Dan _Konoha High School_ gempar. Gimana engga? Pagi-pagi Hinata Hyuuga yang katanya cinta mati sama Naruto tiba-tiba ditemukan ngobrol santai sama seorang cowok maha ganteng di tukang mi ayam pagi-pagi. Padahal Hinata terkenal pemalu banget, apalagi sama cowok. Atau karena Naruto taun ini lulus jadi Hinata mau cari gebetan baru? Yang jelas, gosip ini udah nyebar dengan berbagai versi berbeda.

"Ah sayang banget kita ga liat tu cowok, padahal aku penasaran banget." Ino nyamperin Sakura setelah ngegosip sama anak-anak centil KHS. "Gila aja si Hinata, kemaren nguber-nguber Naruto sampe bela-belain jadi manajer klub bola cuma gara-gara ada Naruto disana, trus sekarang dia udah nemu aja yang baru. Ga nyangka, padahal pemalu gitu kayaknya."

"Haha.." Sakura ketawa garing sambil ngaduk-ngaduk jus stroberi yang kayaknya cuma berkurang dikit.

"Sakura, kenapa sih kamu? Kok lesu?" Ino megang jidat Sakura yang ternyata ga panas. "Kamu kurang tidur?"

"Engga kok aku tidurnya nyenyak, mimpi bagus lagi berantem sama monster kepiting." Jawab Sakura masih dengan nada lemes. "Dan lagi, aku tau kok itu si Hinata ngobrol sama siapa."

"SAMA SIAPA EMANGNYA?" Ino langsung semangat.

"Sasuke."

"Hah? Maksudnya Sasuke yang 'itu'?"

"Sasuke mana lagi?" Sakura manyun. "Aku ga tau mereka kenal dimana, yang jelas tadi pagi pas ketemu mereka langsung akrab banget dan kayaknya udah kenal lama. Bisa-bisanya coba mereka ketemu pas Sasuke nganterin aku."

"Ah jadi penasaran... kamu kenapa ga tanya Hinata aja? Kamu bukannya dulu temenan deket sama dia?"

"Males ah..."

"Jangan gitu, entar Sasukenya beneran diambil Hinata gimana?" Ino ngeluarin senyum ngeledeknya.

"Ambil aja, bodo."

Sebenernya Sakura udah kenal Hinata dari kecil, bisa dibilang Hinata itu temen pertamanya Sakura karena orang tua mereka juga temenan. Tapi pas masuk SMP, Sakura ketemu Ino dan baru ngeh kalo kegilaan Ino tu klop banget sama Sakura, beda sama Hinata yang kalem. Entah sejak kapan, tapi tiba-tiba Sakura udah jarang main sama Hinata lagi dan akhirnya kayak sekarang malah _lost contact_. Mereka masih saling senyum kalo ketemu, tapi ya udah segitu doang.

"Sayang kali, Sasuke ganteng gitu. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan memperbaiki keturunan?" Ino nowel-nowel Sakura yang makin manyun. "Itu Uchiha loh, Uchiha. Kamu tau kan Uchiha Itachi, yang masih muda udah jadi anggota DPR itu? Itu abangnya Sasuke tau."

"Oh gitu?" Sakura memandang Ino males. "Uchiha ya? Emang sih tu keluarga ngetop banget karena banyak orang keren bermarga Uchiha. Pas aku search juga si Sasuke itu pinter banget loh ternyata."

"Nah trus? Kenapa masih ragu gitu?"

"Ino." Sakura nyengir. "Sai itu Uchiha loh, dan dia juga _perfect_, dia model, dan orang-orang bilang dia pelukis jenius. Nah, kamu kenapa bisa putus sama dia? Kan Uchiha, jangan dilepas dong, kapan lagi ada kesempatan memperbaiki keturunan?"

Sakura langsung meraih gelas jusnya dan pergi ninggalin Ino yang cengo. Bibirnya bener-bener manyun tingkat internasional kali ini, dasar Ino nyebelin!

-,-

"Sasuke kenal sama Hinata dimana sih?" Ino bener-bener penasaran kali ini, rasanya ga rela aja kalo sampe Sakura batal sama Sasuke gara-gara Hinata.

"Ga tau." Ino menggembungkan pipinya, Sai bahkan ga noleh dan terus ngelanjutin menggambar sketsa.

"Ga mungkin, kamu kan sepupunya Sasuke, masa ga tau?" Ino duduk di sebelah Sai, tapi tetep dicuekin.

"Emangnya kalo sepupu harus tau?"

"Ya... engga juga sih."

Krik... krik...

Ino menghela nafas panjang, gini nih kalo Ino ngomong sama Sai, ditanggepin seperlunya sama Sai, bahkan kadang ga ditanggepin. Sebenernya kalo dipikir-pikir Ino kadang nyesel juga sih putus sama Sai, cuma keadaan waktu itu ga memungkinkan buat ngelanjutin hubungan. Bahkan kadang Ino iri sama Sakura, Sai yang selalu ada buat Sakura, beda banget sama perlakuannya ke Ino sekarang. Sampe, Ino pernah mikir jangan-jangan Sai suka sama Sakura, soalnya mereka deket banget.

"Minggir." Ino berdiri, sepertinya Sai emang ga betah lama-lama berduaan aja sama Ino. Ino diem dan kembali duduk ketempatnya, ngeliat Sai yang lagi ketawa-ketawa Sakura. Tuh kan, Sakura yang tadinya manyun aja bisa ketawa gitu sama Sai, padahal sama Ino enggak. Serius, ga ada apa-apa diantara mereka berdua kan? Atau jangan-jangan Sakura terlihat ogah-ogahan dijodohin sama Sasuke karena sebenernya dia sukanya sama Sai cuma ga enak bilangnya ke Ino.? Kasus ini.

-,-

SASUKE BENER-BENER GA JEMPUT! Ah padahal Sakura pikir walau bilangnya ga mau dijemput tapi Sasuke dengan gentlenya bakal tetep jemput Sakura kayak di pilem-pilem, ini kenapa ga? Pengen minta dijemput, gengsi. Dan karena tadinya Sakura narsis banget bakal dijemput, akhirnya Ino pulang duluan dan sekarang bener-bener nunggu sendirian di gerbang sekolah, yang sayangnya udah mulai sepi.

"Sakura." Tiba-tiba kepala Sai keluar dari jendela mobil yang baru keluar gerbang. "Nungguin apaan sih? Ikut ga?"

Sakura cuma ngangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil Sai. Huh, emang dari sebelah manapun Sai itu lebih baik dari Sasuke, lebih putih dan gaya rambutnya juga normal.

"Kok jam segini baru pulang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya soalnya tadi ngelukis dulu di sekolah, buat pameran entar."

"Sai..."

"Apa?"

"Hinata kenal sama Sasuke dimana sih?"

Sai ketawa. Gila, dalam satu hari udah dua orang yang nanyain dimana Sasuke kenal sama Hinata. Kenapa ga tanya sendiri sama orangnya sih?

"Ya ga tau juga sih." Sai coba inget-inget lagi. "Tapi Hyuuga kan emang partner bisnisnya Uchiha Corp. dari jaman dulu. Jadi wajarlah kenal."

"Emang kamu kenal Hinata?"

"Kenal."

"Kenal dimana?"

"Sekolah."

"Lah kan katanya Uchiha sama Hyuuga wajar kenal, kok kamu kenal Hinata di sekolah ga diluar?"

"Ya karena ga perlu aja."

"Emang Sasuke perlu?"

"Nggak tau, sih."

"Aaarrrggghhh..." Sakura bete, rasanya bener-bener penasaran, ada apaan sih antara Hinata sama Sasuke?

"Kenapa ga tanya langsung aja?"

"Bodo!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sepanjang perjalanan. Pas sampe rumah, Sai ga mampir karena langsung mau ke agensinya. Sakura masih cemberut pas masuk rumah, saat tiba-tiba ada pemandangan bagus menanti. Sasuke yang lagi tidur siang di depan TV, kalo orang cakep mau tidur pun tetep cakep, ga ada ilernya.

Sakura duduk di lantai, ngeliatin Sasuke yang lagi bobo ganteng di sofa. Hanya beberapa senti, dan aura aww-ganteng-banget yang biasanya bikin Sakura ga berani liat mukanya itu rasanya jadi ga begitu ngefek karena orangnya lagi tidur. Soalnya tanpa tatapan pembunuhnya, Sasuke keliatan unyu banget. Ah Sasuke versi chibi gimana bentuknya ya?

Sasuke melek, sakura diem. Sasuke ngucek-ngucek mata, Sakura masih diem. Sasuke ngeliatin Sakura balik, Sakuranya tetep ga gerak-gerak.

"Kamu ngapain ngeliatinnya mesum gitu?"

Jleb. Iya sih tadi Sakura sempet kepikiran mau bikin Sasuke versi chibi, tapi ga mesum juga.

"Jah, siapa yang mesum. Aku cuma ngeliatin kamu doang lagi tidur."

"Kenapa? Ganteng?" Tanya Sasuke narsis kemudian berdiri meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal.

"Muka mi ayam ga usah ngomong deh." Tiba-tiba mood Sakura jelek lagi pas inget kejadian tadi pagi. "Ngobrolin apaan sama Hinata?"

"Biasa aja."

"Akrab banget kayaknya."

"Emang. _Jealous_?"

"Enggak." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Sasuke nahan ketawa. Iya, ga _jealous_, cuma pengen bunuh orang.

"Yaudah, aku mandi dulu. Mau jalan..." Sasuke jalan ke kamarnya.

"Ngapain?" Tanpa sadar Sakura udah ngikut Sasuke ke kamar. "Ga sama Hinata kan?"

"Sama Hinata kok."

Sakura cemberut ditinggal Sasuke ke kamar mandi. Ada apaan sih antara mereka berdua sampe pake jalan bareng segala? Sakura aja ga pernah jalan bareng sama Sasuke, kok malah jalan sama Hinata sih?

"Emang mau kemana?" Teriak Sakura didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Grand Konoha."

Sakura buru-buru keluar buat siap-siap di kamarnya sendiri. Pokoknya harus ikut! Kalo Sakura udah siap jalan pasti diajak dong sama Sasuke, awas aja kalo nggak!

-,-

TRUS BENERAN GA DIAJAK. Sakura makin manyun saat tau Sasuke pergi gitu aja ga pake pamit, cuman bisa ngeliatin mobilnya pergi dari jendela kamar. Seengganya ajak kek, atau ga pamit aja gitu. Sakura makin penasaran ada hubungan apa sih sebenernya antara Sasuke sama Hinata? Kalo emang Sasuke ternyata ada apa-apa sama Hinata ya udah terus terang biar ga ngarep!

_Oh, jadi kamu ngarep?_

Engga. Engga. ENGGA.

"Halo. Ino. Temenin ke Grand Konoha sekarang juga dong. Ga bisa? Ah ya udah deh." Sakura mikir lagi, Ino ga bisa. Sai tadi ke agensi modelnya. Shino kira-kira mau ga ya?

"Iya." Terdengar suara Shino di speaker handphone.

"Temenin aku ke Grand Konoha sekarang, penting."

"Aku lagi ngurusin ternak semut, semutnya baru melahirkan."

"Ga pake engga!" Teriak Sakura. "Semut kan bisa ngelahirin kapan aja, sering lagi. Percaya aja sama bidan semutnya. Tapi ini beneran _urgent_, please, cuma kamu yang bisa aku arepin."

"Iya, bawel. Tungguin bentar aku ke rumah."

-,-

Grand Konoha jam enam sore. Udah berapa lama Sakura sama Shino muter-muter dari lantai dasar, bawah tanah, atas tanah, pokoknya semua lantai yang ada, buat nyari Sasuke sama Hinata. Tapi mereka ga ada, beneran ga ketemu. Sakura jadi ragu, apa jangan-jangan mereka ganti rencana dan ga jadi jalan disini? Shino pasrah, nyari orang di mall supergede kayak gini dan ga tau lokasi tepatnya gimana bisa ketemu?

"Shino kok mereka ga ada?" Sakura mulai rewel.

"Aku bahkan ga tau sebenernya kita nyari siapa." Iya, Shino kan belom pernah liat Sasuke. Nyari seseorang dengan ciri-ciri jangkung dan mirip ayam itu susah, emangnya mau ngarepin bakal ketemu siluman ayam gitu?

"Uchiha Sasukeeee..."

"Uchiha? Itu siapanya Sai?"

"Ah iya Sai." Sakura mendadak cerah lagi. "Mukanya tuh mirip sama Sai, cuma dia ga pucet sama rambutnya jigrak."

"Hemm..."

"Sama..." Sakura rada gengsi buat ngomongin ini dari tadi, tapi kalo emang mau Shino efektif buat bantuin nyari kayaknya harus dikasih tau. "Dia lagi pergi sama Hyuuga Hinata, tau kan? Anak kelas sebelah."

"Kita buntutin orang pacaran?" Shino shock. Ini bener-bener ga keren.

"Mereka ga pacaraaannn..."

"Itu siapanya kamu emang?" Shino mulai penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa juga sih." Sakura cemberut, bingung juga mau ngakuin Sasuke siapa. Temen bukan, sodara bukan, pacar bukan, tunangan belom resmi. Ah bahkan masalah tunangan itu ga pernah dibahas lagi.

"Emm ya udah." Shino menarik resleting jaketnya sampai menutupi dagu, lalu memakai kacamata hitamnya. "Ayo kita cari, kayaknya seru."

"Trus kamu ngapain jadi kayak gitu gayanya?"

"Biar berasa detektif. Harusnya dengan gini sih lebih efektif."

Sakura, walau bingung, ngikut aja Shino dibelakang. Rasanya sih ketimbang detektif, Shino lebih mirip penculik atau teroris. Tapi kalo emang bener itu bisa nemuin Sasuke, Sakura pasrah aja. Dan anehnya... bener-bener ketemu. Mereka lagi makan di restoran Jepang bertiga sama... Naruto?

Shino nyenggol-nyenggol Sakura, ngajak masuk. Tapi Sakura takut ketauan, dan kalo ketauan rasanya itu sangat ga keren. Ah, ini absurd. Trus err... artinya kalo gitu Sasuke kenal dong sama Naruto. Setahu Sakura, kalo Hinata sama Naruto emang udah kenal dari kecil soalnya orang tua Naruto itu juga masih temen SMAnya orang tua Sakura sama Hinata juga, jadi kalo ada acara pasti diajak. Ya, walau sepertinya sampe sekarang Naruto tetep ga ngeh Hinata suka sama dia. Tapi, Hinata sama Naruto kenal sama Sasuke, kok bisa Sakura enggak? Padahal kan Sakura kadang ikut juga acara kumpul-kumpul om-om itu.

"Ugyaaa Sasukeee..." Sakura panik saat ngeliat nama Sasuke di layar handphonenya dan refleks melempar benda malah itu ke Shino.

"Angkat woi, angkatttt..." Shino nyodok-nyodok tangan Sakura pake hape yang masih terus menerus geter itu.

"Gamau, kamu ajaaaaa..."

"Kok aku? Kan ceritanya kamu lagi di rumah."

Geternya berenti. Mereka berdua narik nafas lega. Tapi... GETER LAGIIII!

"Ah Shino aku gamau..."

"Angkat Sakura, kamu harus angkat. Kalo ga, mencurigakan."

"Ah plis, pura-pura ga denger aja."

"Ehem..."

"Pura-pura ga denger gimana? Kan kamu lagi di rumah ceritanyaaaa... masa mau pura-pura tidur?"

"Ya emang kenapa? Aneh gitu ada orang tidur jam segini?"

"EHEM!"

Slow motion... Sakura dan Shino noleh ke asal suara ehem-ehem itu. Sasuke berdiri, menatap mereka dengan wajah datar. KETAUAN!

-,-

Mereka berlima duduk mengitari meja bundar dengan makanan yang udah siap dimakan. Sakura cuma ngeliat yakisoba didepannya dengan penuh konsentrasi, ga kuasa berpaling dari sang yakisoba tercinta dan menghadapi ekspresi-entah-apa yang dikeluarkan tiga orang itu. Shino disebelahnya tetep _stay cool _dengan kacamata item dan jaket sampe hampir nutup mulutnya, biar ga ketauan kalo itu dia.

"Shi... Shino lagi apa sa... ma Sakura?" Hinata kumat, padahal kalo berdua sama Sasuke ngomongnya lancar banget.

"Aku bukan Shino."

Sakura makin nunduk. Mau suaranya sok dibikin kayak om-om pedofil gitu tetep aja ga bakal bisa nipu orang kali. Hinata angguk-angguk, Sakura makin pengen gubrak. Serius dia percaya?

"Sakura, lama ga ketemu ya? Pas pertemuan Jounin Club kemaren ga ikut ya? Padahal seru loh, Om Genma bawa bandnya." Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana yang bener-bener senyap ini, Jounin Club itu nama grup alumni KHS angkatan orang tua mereka.

"Hehe... enggak. Aku ada les waktu itu."

"Jadi ngapain ngikutin aku?" Tembak Sasuke langsung.

"Aku ga ikutin kamu kok." Sakura panik, ini beneran ga oke.

"Boong. Kamu kira aku ga liat ada warna-warna pink gitu gerak-gerak didepan restoran dari tadi?"

Sakura nunduk, ternyata ketauan ya? Mungkin emang harusnya jujur.

"Abis... aku penasaran kamu bisa kenal Hinata dimana, bisa kenal sama Naruto juga lagi." Sakura mandang Sasuke dengan tatapan melas.

"Ah, itu..." Hinata tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

_FLASHBACK, 8 tahun yang lalu._

_"Hinataaaa... masa tadi aku liat ada cowok cakep banget di tempat minum."_

_Hinata cuma ngeliatin Sakura takjub. Daripada Hinata, Sakura emang aktif banget dan gampang akrab sama cowok. Sebenernya Hinata ga tertarik-tertarik banget sih ada cowok cakep atau apa, Hinata cuma suka ngeliatin Naruto aja kok._

_"Kamu liatnya dimana?"_

_"Tadi pas aku ngambil minum, dia lagi ngobrol gitu sama orang gede, kesana lagi yuk, Hinata?"_

_Ga sempet jawab, Hinata udah diseret Sakura ke balik pohon. Waktu itu Jounin Club lagi ngadain arisan bulanan dan seperti biasa mereka suka ngajak anak-anak. Anak itu bener-bener imut, warna rambutnya kayak rambut Hinata cuman lebih gelap lagi, hampir ke item malah. _

_"Ah itu..."_

_"Cakep kan?" Omongan Hinata dipotong gitu aja, padahal Hinata mau ngomong kalo itu Kak Sasuke, adeknya temen Kak Neji. "Ya ampun dia liat kesini, dia jalan kesini..."_

_Dan Sakura kabur, Hinata celingukan nyariin Sakura yang ngilang gitu aja. Baru kali ini Hinata liat Sakura bisa kabur karena seorang cowok yang err... apa Sakura malu?_

_Hinata cuma diem, sampe akhirnya Sasuke ngajak Hinata kenalan dan nanya alesan Sakura kabur. Hinata cuma diem, sambil bingung._

"... ma... makanya aku kaget pas ketemu Kak Sasuke bisa nganter Sakura."

Sakura nunduk. Bener-bener ga berani noleh kali ini. Hidup yakisoba!

-,-

Kalo tanggapannya oke kita lanjut chap 4, kritik sarannya sekalian yaaa...

Tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4... err kalo ada yang nanya kenapa author terkesan apdet ngebut, itu karena author berasa tertekan sama review. kayak... err... karena handphone terhubung sama email sehingga pemberitahuan review follow favorite langsung muncul di hape author kayak ada yang bilang "APDET GA CEPET, APDET GAAAAA". itu berasa diteror :v

Jadi author usahain, kalo ada waktu luang langsung apdet karena errr... yah gitu deh :v

Well, terimakasih buat Haru CherryRaven, Natsuyakiko32, Racchan Cherry-desu, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, Mchsyafii, Febri Feven, Sakuhime chan, Luca Marvell, Mia Rinuza, , Edelwish, Resa, suzuhara miyuki, Sheiyuki, furiikuhime, yoshikuni ayumu, Lhylia Kiryu, rikaochan, senayuki-chan, Chichoru Octobaa, .524, Hyoudou Nozomi, Akira Fly, UMEE-chan29, Seijuurou Eisha, .7, Ricchi, midnight, .5059601, kawaii, hanahimechan, amu-b, Mushi kara-chan, Tomat-23, shawol21bangs, Ramen panas, Lukireichan, Hikari Ciel, Aoi Namikaze Kezia, Guest yang udah meneror eh maksudnya mendukung author dengan reviewnya.

masalah SaIno entar dibahas kok...

ada juga yang bilang kalo fic ini kurang berasa SasuSaku, mereka emang pair utama di fic ini, tapi ga harus mereka interaksi terus sepanjang fic sih menurut author.

dan maafkan soal beberapa typo yang ada di fic ini, soalnya ini proyek sekali tulis dan ga pernah dibaca ulang.

mengenai akan jadi klise atau ga, author juga ga suka sinetron sih, tapi pada dasarnya gimanapun ini fic humor, dan bakal diusahain ga sinetron-sinetron amat.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Tunangan? Ya Ampun!

.\.

Jadi ini hari libur, dan tadi pagi dengan semena-menanya Sasuke mengumumkan kalo ayah sama ibunya mau dateng besok pas lagi sarapan. Wah Sasuke, itu super sekali. Membuat ibunya Sakura langsung cari katering buat menjamu calon besan, dan Ino yang nyeret-nyeret Sakura buat beli baju baru. Bentar, kenapa Ino ada disitu?

"Nanti kamu bajunya rapihan ya. Pokoknya jangan malu-maluin bunda didepan orang tuanya Sasuke."

Sakura cuma bercapedeh ria. Lagian rasanya Om Fugaku sama Tante Mikoto udah liat Sakura dengan penampilan yang absurd deh, kenapa mendadak jadi sok rapih sih? Trus, kan Om Fugaku memutuskan Sakura buat jadi menantu karena Sakura lincah, kalo sok manis gitu entar jelek dong penilaiannya?

"Iya bunda." Tapi gimanapun ngelawan ibu itu pilihan jelek, jadi iyain aja biar cepet. "Emang Om Fugaku ngapain kesini? Lagian kalo cuma main doang ga usah pake baju yang gimana-gimanalah."

"Ya ga bisa gitu dong, siapa tau ada hal penting yang mau diomongin. Gimanapun juga itu kan tamu."

"Palingan juga kangen sama aku." Sakura narsis tingkat dewa.

"Mau ngomongin pertunangan katanya." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Pppfffbbbrrruuuuu... Sakura menyemprotkan roti yang lagi dimakannya keluar. Ibu jatohin pisau yang lagi dipake buat ngolesin selai. Ayah berpaling dari korannya. Sasuke tetap makan roti dengan tenang sambil bbm-an.

"APPWWAAAHHH?" Teriak Sakura. Sasuke cuma mandang Sakura sekilas, dan lanjut bbm-an sama Naruto, nyuekin Sakura yang lagi mangap dengan elitnya.

"Kalo gitu ayah harus potong rambut." Ayah segera nutup korannya dan masuk kamar, entah ngerjain apa.

"Kalo gitu bunda harus buruan belanja nih, abis itu bunda mau ke salon. Ah bunda telpon Ino deh ya, kamu biar diurusin dia aja." Ibu segera ngeluarin hape dan telponan sama Ino. "Oh iya, Sasuke."

"Apa?" Sasuke berpaling dari handphonenya.

"Kalo entar Tobi's Cleaning udah dateng kamu arahin ya bersih-bersihnya, bunda udah nyewa setim. Kamu jaga rumah ya, pokoknya bikin rumah lebih bersih dari biasanya." Sasuke diem, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi bertugas sebagai kepala pembantu? "Ngerti kan Sasuke? Ah pasti ngerti, perusahaan itu kan punya om kamu, masa ga bisa, bisa kan?"

Sasuke cuma ngangguk dan lanjutin bbm-an sama Naruto. Sakura cengo, masih _no idea_ sama apa yang terjadi. Ga lama Ino muncul, teriak-teriak panik trus maksa Sakura mandi waktu itu juga dan segera nyeret Sakura pergi setelah dikasih kartu kredit sama Ibunya Sakura. Ini absurd.

"Ah ini baru ngomongin rencana pertunangannya aja kan ga tunangan sekarang? Oke, kalo gitu kita cari baju yang casual tapi anggun. Mungkin dress aja kali ya yang selutut-selutut gitu? Kamu maunya gimana?"

"Hah?"

Ino mendadak pengen jedotin kepala ke tembok. Tentu aja itu pertanyaan bego! Itu Sakura haloooo... Sakura yang kemana-mana lebih seneng ngejeans sama t-shirt, paling variasinya cuma pake jaket atau ga syal gitu. Mana ngerti dia soal baju cewek!

"Oke pokoknya kita muter aja dulu, kalo kamu ngeliat baju yang kamu suka, bilang."

"Iya."

Sakura sebenernya paling males nemenin Ino muter-muter cari barang-barang cewek, cuma karena ini perintah ibu ya Sakura mana berani ngelawan. Males entar denger ceramahnya bisa ngalahin panjangnya tujuh seri Harry Potter. Lagian, rasanya otak Sakura masih belom konek soal masalah ini, rasanya aneh aja, ini serius terjadi? Maksudnya, tunangan sama Sasukenya jadi?

"INO AKU BAKALAN DITUNANGIN SAMA SASUKE BENERANNNN!"

"Trus?" Ino cuma ngangkat alis ngeliat Sakura yang mendadak histeris. "Jadi berjam-jam kamu bengong dari tadi itu kamu belum konek gitu?"

"Ino gimana ini?" Sakura mandang Ino dengan tatapan melas. "Aku... aaahhh... ini tuh rasanya kayak disuruh niti jembatan yang lebarnya cuma kayak rambut dibelah tujuh tau ga? Aku musti gimana ini?"

"Lebe." Ino narik Sakura buat jalan lagi. "Kalo kamu sempet buat panik ga penting gitu, harusnya kamu sempet buat cari baju biar kamu keliatan cantik depan calon mertua."

"Iya tapi kann..."

"GA ADA TAPI-TAPI!" Ino mulai ganas. "Lagian kamu tuh ya... YA AMPUN, ITU BAJU YANG COCOK!"

Sekarang Sakura yang shock liat Ino mendadak histeris dan nyeret Sakura dengan tenaga badak ke sebuah toko satu lantai dibawah mereka. Sampe disana, Sakura dicuekin sedangkan Ino sibuk meminta mbak-mbak penjaga toko buat lepasin tu baju dari manekin. Sakura baru mikir, ini lagi nyari baju buat Sakura kan ya? Jangan bilang itu baju yang lagi dilepasin si mbak-mbak dari manekin itu yang buat Sakura?

"Ino itu bajunya buat siapa?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Ya buat kamulah." Ino mengambil baju itu dari mbak-mbak penjaga tokonya. "Lucu kan, ayo cobain ke kamar pas."

"Tapi aku ga mau pake baju kayak girl band gitu!"

"Mau aku telponin bunda kamu?"

"Iya..." Sakura nurut dan masuk kamar pas dengan muka pengen nangis.

"Tuh kan bagus. Udah pake ini aja, bungkus mbak." Ino nyengir lebar. "Sekarang tinggal cari sepatuuu..."

"Buat apaan? Kan acaranya didalem rumah, didalem rumah ga usah pake sepatu."

"Lah kamu ga tau? Kan ibu kamu sampe nyewa Tobi's Cleaning buat nyiapin rumah kamu jadi tempat pertemuan gitu. Sama anak-anak juga udah aku kasih tau kok buat dateng entar, sekalian bentuk panitianya gitu. Soalnya bunda kamu pengen kita sendiri yang nyiapin semuanya, entar tunangannya di halaman belakang rumah kamu aja kan luas tuh."

"Hah?" Sakura bingung. "Kok aku ga tau? Kan Sasuke aja baru bilangnya tadi pagi, kapan kalian ngomongin itu semua?"

Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Kamu kebanyakan bengong sih."

-,-

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ini bener-bener terjadi. Tadinya Sasuke ngira pas orang tuanya bilang mau dateng buat bicarain pertunangan, ya acaranya cuman cukup orang tua Sasuke vs orang tua Sakura, ga pake ribet. Tapi tiba-tiba Ibunya Sakura udah dengan semangatnya nelpon Ibu Sasuke dan tiba-tiba keluarga besar Sasuke yang ada di Konoha memutuskan buat ngumpul semua di rumah Sakura, ngapain coba?

Dan sekarang Sasuke diapit Naruto dan Sai lagi berada di ruang tengah rumah Sakura yang emang biasanya dipake buat arisan, emang lumayan luas sih. Keluarga Sasuke udah pada dateng, dan temen-temen deket Sakura juga pada dateng. Orang tua Sakura lagi ngobrol sama beberapa paman Sasuke, tapi Sakuranya mana?

"Sakura mana?" Pertanyaan yang cuma ada dalem otak Sasuke itu tiba-tiba dicetuskan oleh Naruto.

"Lagi di kamar." Jawab Sai kalem. "Dia ga bisa jalan pake wedges, katanya kayak make engrang."

"Tau darimana?"

"Orangnya nge-bbm..."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, kok Sakura malah bbm Sai sih? Padahal ini kan acaranya mereka berdua. Ah tapi kalo dipikir-pikir Sakura emang ga pernah kirim pesan atau nelpon Sasuke sih, tapi selama ini dianggep wajar soalnya mereka serumah. Tapi dalem kondisi kayak gini malah ngasih tau Sai, apa maksudnya coba? Sebenernya dia mau tunangan sama siapa sih?

"Cantik..." Tiba-tiba Kiba mangap. Sasuke cuma ngikutin arah pandang Kiba dan ngeliat Sakura yang akhirnya masuk juga ke ruang tengah. Rambut Sakura digerai, cuma dijepit dikit. Sakura make dress warna kuning lembut yang cocok banget sama warna rambutnya. Pasti Ino yang milihin.

"Bertaun-taun kenal Sakura baru kali ini liat Sakura pake baju cewek." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal dari kecil Sakura kalo pake baju kan seenaknya banget, pasti dipaksa Ino."

"Tau darimana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Liat aja mukanya depresi gitu." Naruto ngakak. "Iya sih jadinya unyu gimana gitu, kayak muka pengen nangis. Tapi malah ketauan banget itu dipaksanya, apalagi jalannya kayak robot gitu."

Cowok-cowok disitu langsung nahan ketawa, kecuali Sasuke. Pertama kalinya Sasuke liat Sakura itu pas Sasuke umur sembilan taun.

Keluarga Sasuke emang tinggal di Oto, jadi jarang ikut acara-acara di Jounin Club. Makanya pas ada acara Konoha dan kebetulan keluarga mereka lagi liburan disana, Sasuke ga punya temen, akhirnya Sasuke ngomongin politik aja sama beberapa orang tua disitu. Tapi pas lagi asik-asiknya ngobrol, Sasuke nyadar kalo ada yang ngomongin dia dari belakang. Ternyata bener, ada dua anak perempuan yang lagi ngumpet dibelakang pohon. Yang satu keliatan pendiem banget dan jelas kalo dia Hyuuga, satunya mahluk berambut pink yang hiperaktif banget dan tiba-tiba kabur pas disamperin. Padahal Sasuke mau kenalan, soalnya warna rambutnya lucu kayak permen kapas.

Bertaun-taun, kalo pas lagi ada pertemuan Jounin Club dan kebetulan lagi ada di Konoha, Sasuke ikut walau sekedar gantiin ayahnya narik arisan. Tapi cewek rambut pink itu beneran ga pernah muncul, dan akhirnya Sasuke malah jadi kenal sama Naruto dan lain-lain. Makanya Sasuke _excited_ banget pas ayahnya tiba-tiba cerita soal anak temennya yang ditemuin pas lagi main ke rumah temen lama dan langsung mau-maunya aja dijodohin. Well, untung ga salah orang.

"Ya, semua hadirin silahkan duduk." Kata Fugaku Uchiha, selaku ayah dari pihak laki-laki. "Jadi terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah hadir dalam acara merencanakan pertunangan antara Sasuke Uchiha dengan Sakura Haruno. Dan... selanjutnya akan diteruskan oleh Haruno Mebuki."

Capedeh. Jadi cuman jadi moderator doang si papih? Ibunya Sakura yang ga siap apa-apa gelagapan dan ngambil mik yang disodorin Fugaku, kacau.

"Yak, jadi kita mulai rapat panitianya."

Rasanya tadi nama acaranya 'merencanakan pertunangan antara Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno' deh, kenapa mendadak ganti nama jadi 'rapat panitia'? Walau diawali dengan agak ga jelas, entah gimana tapi rapat absurd itu berakhir dengan baik, walau sempet ada perdebatan mengenai apakah sebaiknya pestanya bertema Harry Potter atau Percy Jackson, dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Beauty and the Beast. Intinya, semua berjalan dengan baik.

Sampe acara selesai, dan tamu-tamu pergi, Sakura tetep ga gerak-gerak dari tempat duduknya semula, bahkan walau udah ditarik-tarik sama Ino, kakinya tetap kayak dipaku ke lantai. Sampe akhirnya Ino nyerah dan ninggalin Sakura sendirian disitu.

"Hei." Sapa Sasuke, Sakura ga ngerespon, tetep nunduk. "Orang tuaku mau pulang, seengganya antar mereka ke depan."

"Tapi lepas sepatu ya..."

"Hah?"

Sakura ngedongak, dan Sasuke bisa ngeliat muka depresi Sakura.

"Aku ga bisa jalan pake sepatu ini." Sakura ngeluarin suara termelas sedunia.

"Ya udah pegangan sama aku aja." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura kayak mau megang, tapi mundur lagi, mungkin khawatir tangan Sasuke kudisan trus bisa nular. "Hei, seenggaknya kamu harus usaha sampe akhir."

"Sasuke..."

"Ya?"

"Kata-katamu terlalu sinetron." Tapi Sakura nyengir. "Tapi boleh juga, ayo jalan kedepan, seengganya aku baru akan lepas sepatu terkutuk ini kalo ayah sama ibu kamu udah sampe jalan."

Dan seperti orang sehat lagi mapah orang sakit, mereka berjalan dengan kecepatan siput, dan untungnya orang tua Sasuke masih disana.

"Sepertinya kalian bener-bener cocok, sampe tangannya ga mau dilepas lagi." Tante Mikoto mengelus pipi Sakura. "Jaga Sasuke yang baik yaaa..."

"Iya tante, haha." Garing.

"Tapi pergerakan kamu lincah juga ya." Kata Om Fugaku. "Padahal Sasuke paling ga mau loh digrepe-grepe orang asing, apalagi cewek. Tapi kamu bisa sampe dipegang terus sama Sasuke, hebat..."

"Soalnya kalo dilepas... bahaya."

Maksudnya bahaya bener-bener bahaya, bisa langsung jatoh karena ga seimbang.

"Wah..." Fugaku geleng-geleng. "Ga salah pilih emang ternyata. Kita pulang dulu ya, Sasuke baik-baik disini."

Sasuke cuma mengangguk, dan memandang kedua orang tuanya yang masuk mobil dan akhirnya meninggalkan rumah keluarga Haruno. Orang tua Sakura masuk rumah, ninggalin Sasuke dan Sakura yang dadah dadah dengan kompak ke arah mobil orang tua Sasuke sampe mobilnya ga keliatan lagi.

Gedubrak... Sakura jatoh dengan ga elit, pantatnya sakit, masih untung badannya ketahan sama kaki Sasuke jadi ga sampe telentang.

"SASUKE KOK DILEPAS!"

"Lah katanya cuma sampe ayah ibuku udah sampe jalan aja." Jawab Sasuke kalem, ninggalin Sakura yang ngelus-ngelus pantatnya sendiri di teras.

-,-

Sakura membaca susunan panitia acara pertunangannya, disini keliatannya Ino dapet seksi paling sibuk bersama dengan Ibu Sakura. Keluarga Sasuke emang ga terlalu dilibatkan karena kebanyakan ada di Oto dan mereka juga udah setuju-setuju aja semalem.

"Bunda, kok aku ga ada namanya disini? Aku ngerjain apa dong? Ini kan acara aku masa aku ga ada ngurus-ngurus apa gitu?"

"Udah kamu tuh bikin ribet aja, yang ada juga diberantakin nanti sama kamu. Bunda sama Ino aja yang lebih kompeten!"

Sakura manyun. Sebenernya anaknya itu Sakura apa Ino sih?

-,-

Sorry kalo humornya kurang, kalo humor mulu entar malah ga ada ceritanya.

Maaf atas semua kekurangan, kritik sarannya ditunggu.

Tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu!


End file.
